Less Than Perfect
by No Shadows In Sun
Summary: Kurt is worried about why Kitty is spending so much time in the bathroom. All the girls know and are very sad around her now. When Kurt catches what she's doing will he be able to get her to stop? Sad beginning, fluffy end. Better than it sounds. R&R!


**A/N: Hey! I'm going to try to write a story right now. If it doesn't work out I'll just go back to reading, but if it does then I may try this again. So please review my story! Also, I'm afraid my computer only has WordPad to type on, so I'm sorry for anything spelled wrong or poor grammar.**

**I do not own any rights to X-Men: Evolution, X-Men, or Marvel. But, oh, how I wish I did...**

Kurt was worried. No, more than that. Kurt was scared.

Kitty had been in the bathroom with all the water running and music playing for fifteen minutes now. If somebody tried to knock they would be meet with either no reply or something being thrown at the door. Kurt wouldn't think twice about this if it hadn't been going on every evening for over three weeks.

Most of the females at the institute seemed to know at least a little about what was going on and seemed sad each time they saw her. Rouge and Kitty would often have screaming matches after she got out of the restroom. Or before she went in. One of them would always end up crying.

Kurt asked the girls if it would be safe to teleport inside. Kitty was his best friend and he didn't want to see anything that he wasn't meant to see. He was all but thrown outside of the door to the bathroom. He assumed that was a yes. He went inside and was not happy with what he saw.

Kitty was sitting on her knees with her face in the toilet, her first two fingers on her right hand were shoved into the back of her throat and she heaved. She had tear marks running down her face and she heaved again.

"Oh no. Kätzchen, vhat do you sink you're doing?" Kurt said quietly, mostly to himself. Kitty whirled around to face him and quickly frowned in anger.

"Get out. Get out now. And don't tell anyone what you saw. This is my business, not yours, not Rouge's, not Jean's, mine." She practically growled, getting increasingly louder, but still barely talking above a whisper.

Kurt stood his ground, no intention of leaving. "No," he said, glaring at her. "No, I sink thees iz my business. Anysing that hurts you iz my business, especially if the sing is you."

Kitty blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Then she kept her eyes closed and began to sob. Any sign of anger vanishing from both of their faces as Kurt slowly approached her, then dropped down to touch her arm in comfort. She snapped her head up to look at him. When she did this she stopped crying, which made Kurt feel better. That is, until she dove forward to hug him, openly sobbing into his neck. He rubbed her back and gently shushed her, trying to get her to stop weeping.

After a few minutes she held her breath and let it out all in a rush, now calmed down but not looking at him or saying anything. He decided if she wouldn't talk to him that he would talk to her.

"Vhy?" He said softly, hurt evident in his voice. He honestly didn't understand why she had been throwing up. Kitty was small for her age and very skinny, which, he now understood why. Kitty was in no way over-weight, seeing as she was comfortably sitting in his lap without him saying anything about it or showing any sign that he minded the position.

Kitty looked up at him then quickly turned away, casting her eyes to the ground. She tugged at the bottom hem of her pink sweater, not answering him for a few minutes.

"It isn't fair." She finally answered in a whisper. Kurt did not see how this answered anything, though. It left him more confused than before. He tried to get her to elaborate.

"Vhat do you mean by zat? Vhat izn't fair?" He pushed.

"It isn't fair that there are people like Rogue and Jean for me to compare myself to. They're both perfect. I mean, like, Remy obviously wants Rogue. You can see in his eyes, the way he's lusting after her. And Jean had Duncan until, like, the mutant's exposure. And now she has Scott, who follows her like a lost puppy. And I know that I'll, like, never have somebody want me like that. And it isn't fair." Before Kurt could disagree she started again, building up steam. "And then there's you, too! God, my best friend is, like, the most magnificent and utterly _beautiful_ creature in the world, and I totally pale in comparison. So..." she muttered, barely audible now, "I thought that... if I could change myself... make myself look better... that I wouldn't seem so... plain."

Kurt was totally shocked. Not only did Kitty, the most wonderfully gorgeous being in history, think she was unattractive, she also thought that her looks paled in comparison to his. While he sat there thinking about what she had just said Kitty got up, flushed the toilet, brushed her teeth with copious amounts of toothpaste, and made to leave before Kurt stopped her and pulled her back down.

"You... you do not believe yourself to be beautiful?" He asked, the words even feeling wrong to say. "You sink zat you are less wonderful than Rogue, or Jean, or myself?"

"I don't just think so, I know so. After Lance and I split up he told me that, even. He said 'Even your furry d-demon friend is better looking than you!'" she whispered, he voice quivering when she said 'demon.' "I mean, I already, like, knew was true but it hurt to hear."

"So zis iz Lance's fault then? Vhen I see heem next I vill end heem." Kurt growled, anger building.

"Why are you mad? It's, like, true! I'm gross, I know it!"

Kurt exhaled in disbelief. "You're wrong, and Lance vas wrong. I haf spent my whole life being told I vas a hideous monster and zat I did not diserve to live vith normal looking people."

"But you're beautiful." She said, sorrow in her voice. "You're beautiful, and Jean is beautiful, and Rogue is beautiful..." she paused, "... And Amanda is beautiful."

Kurt was confused as to why she mentioned Amanda, but brushed it off. "Eet iz true that Jean and Rogue are both pretty girls. As for my ex-girlfriend, Amanda, I believe she iz an ugly, crazy, bitch." He did not ignore that fact that she smiled at the last part, the smile dropping a second later. "And me, I haf come to live vith the fact zat I am not normal, nor vill I ever been truely normal, and zat ze vorld vill always think I am hideous. Plus, my bed sheets vill alvays be covered in blue fur." A small smile again. "But you, Kätzchen, you are like an angel sent to vatch over me. Everything about you iz perfect. I vake up in the morning and smile because I know that I vill see your face. And vhen you are sick, I mope around all day, wishing to see you. If you do not believe me, you can ask Evan. He's made fun of me too many times to count. And, in risk of being rejected, I vould also like to say zat I hope zat von day I vill be able to hold you in my arms, announcing that I haf claimed ze heart of ze most genuinely gorgeous and beautiful vomen in history. The voman I haf loved since I first saw her." He finished, anticipating her pushing him away, glaring in disgust, and stomping away.

But it didn't happen in that moment. Nor the next. Nor the next. She just sat there, her eyes glazed over and looking at the floor, her face free of emotion. Then she smiled, slowly she smiled and tears pooled in her eyes, one leaking over the edge. He brushed it away with his fuzzy thumb and she leaned into the contact.

"Do you honestly believe that? You're not, like, saying that in order to kick me while I'm down" She said, her eyes closed and his hand still on her cheek.

"I believe that more that I believe anything else in ze vorld. And I vould never hurt you."

She smiled again and began to cry softly, hugging Kurt tightly. "Then I am very glad that I brushed me teeth." She stated.

"Oh? And vhy iz za-" He was cut off by her lips brushing his briefly before she firmly pressed them to his. Kurt wrapped his arm not on her cheek around her waste, smiling into the kiss.

When the broke apart he simply said, "Angel." before the thought at said, "I had better not find you doing zis again. We doing want me to haf to always follow you into ze bathroom."

**Later**

Kurt and Kitty walked out of the bathroom holding hands, which did not go unnoticed by the students at the institute. They were both smiling softly, as if they weren't even aware that they were. When they passed by Rogue and she noticed Kitty's smile she run up and hugged Kurt, tears forming in her eyes. She blinked them away and left in the opposite direction of the couple.

With time spent in to bathroom, plus much more, Kitty sat with Kurt on his bed, him whispering in her ears about her beauty and strength. Kitty never felt anything less than perfect after that day.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I'm not sure if this is any good, you I need you all to tell me. Please review 3**


End file.
